


Home Again

by egrant94



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/M, LeTowler, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egrant94/pseuds/egrant94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1921. After a few years in France, Henri and Agnes return to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just something I had in mind while I was fighting against the writers block induced by my other story. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1 – Make This House a Home  
September 1921.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Agnes asked her husband as they walked towards the front door of their newly purchased house. A beautiful rose bush sat in the front yard near the sitting room window. “You can still change your mind if you feel like you aren't ready yet. We can go back to France the moment you say.”

“I'm starting to get the impressions that you’re the one that isn't ready to come back yet,” Henri chuckled and shook his head as he picked a rose from the bush and handed it to his wife with a kiss. “Stop worrying about me so much; I'm fine!”

“I can’t help it! It’s my job. I am your wife, you know.”

They stopped in front of the door just long enough for Henri to dig the old brass key from his pocket and unlock the door to the house. Agnes beamed as they walked inside the newly painted entryway. Ms. Mardle had done an amazing job picking out the perfect home for the couple while they were still in France. Agnes walked slowly through the rooms—trying to take everything in as she went. She had decided while still only on the first floor, that Ms. Mardle didn't do the house justice in the letter she’d sent just a few weeks ago.

She eventually made her way upstairs. Counting the rooms, and just taking a moment to peek inside each one before moving on again. Agnes smiled sadly when she reached the smallest of the three bedrooms. There was a giant window on the far wall overlooking the front yard and street. Beneath the window sat a brand new bassinet. She ran her hands over the soft blankets and couldn't help her small smile when she saw the small stuffed bear sitting inside. Too distracted in her own thoughts, the sound of Henri following her up the stairs and coming into the room went unnoticed.

“We’ll have a baby soon,” Henri murmured while wrapping his arms around Agnes’ waist and kissing her cheek. “It just takes a little longer for some people.”

“We've been trying to have a baby for more than a year,” She reminded him for what felt to her, like the hundredth time. “I'm just worried that something is wrong. I really want children, and I know you do as well.”

“Nothing is wrong. We’ll keep trying and by this time next year—I can promise—we’ll be standing in this exact spot watching out daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib.”

“Our daughter, huh?”


End file.
